Robots have been used in welding operations for some time. An example of such is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,932, which is incorporated by reference. Typically, a robot arm having a welding torch at a distal end welds a work piece positioned on a work table. The work table is located in a welding cell and the robot is programmed to weld along a desired path.
To increase the efficiency of these robot welding units, often times two work tables or robotic cells are provided. As the welding operation takes place in a first cell, in a second cell the completed work piece is being removed from the table and a new work piece is being placed onto the table. Upon completion of the weld in the first cell, the robot moves to the second cell having the newly placed work piece positioned on the work table and begins welding the newly placed work piece in the second cell.
These dual cell Welding units are typically assembled on site. Large capital expenditures are required to assemble these welding units. If the welding operation is only temporary or a potential customer would simply like to try out such a unit, such situations are typically cost prohibitive.